Eleven O'clock To the Rest of My Life
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: Takes place after "Fast Friends." Sonny starts having several interesting realizations and things happening to her at eleven o'clock. One-shot for SonnyxChad. COMPLETE.


**Hey. Authoress-in-training convinced me to post this early by pointing out that a bunch of people have already seen it and would understand this. Thanks for letting me know. So, I thought I'd try my hand at a one-shot. I was thinking over what happened at the end of the episode "Fast Friends" and it got me thinking about what might happen afterwards. I know a lot of people are probably going to also do their own ending to this because all of our imaginations ran wild after that total ChadxSonny moment at the end, but whatever. It was fun to just write something short and sweet for a change. Obviously, I don't own Sonny With a Chance, because if I did, _this _would have been the ending to "Fast Friends." **

Eleven O'clock To the Rest of My Life 

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking over the day's events. I had cleared my name and would soon stop being known as a "diva" and "the most hated person in Hollywood." That was good. But there was something else that was eating me. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. The day had been a good one.

I had even been able to outsmart Chad Dylan Cooper. You see, I caught him on tape saying that he was just using my interview to make himself look better. He even admitted that he was impressed.

I didn't know why I was so happy about _that _though. It _was _satisfying but it wasn't that big of a deal.

Maybe it was what he said to me right before we parted ways today. "We should hang out sometime," Chad had said. I still didn't get it. The cameras were off and he was totally serious. But why…

My mind suddenly flashed to what he had said the day before when I wanted to get Chad to clear my name. I was so mad at him for doing this to me just so he could get the good press, and it really didn't register in my mind right after he said it.

"I like you," Chad had said, turning towards me slightly. "And I'm sorry the rest of the world doesn't know the real you."

"It's _your _fault," I had said slowly. I was so mad at him that I didn't even catch that.

_I like you. _

_I like you. _

_I like you. _

I sat up in bed with a start, my heart racing, trying to beat out of my chest. I ran my hands through my long brown hair, breathing heavily. That couldn't be. Why would he like _me_? We were enemies.

I leaned over and flicked on my bedside lamp, illuminating only a small part of my room. My hand flew to the little ceramic cow that had an analogue clock on its side and read the time. It took a few seconds for the position of the hands on the clock to register in my mind, but they finally did. 11:00 at night. I set the little cow back on my bedside table where it usually resided.

It couldn't be true. Maybe he had only said that to butter me up while he tried to get out of taking the blame for making me look bad on TV. Or maybe he just meant it in the sense that he liked me as a friend. Because… friends asked friends to hang out sometime, right? Sure, of course they did.

Then why did my heart feel so empty after I came to that conclusion? I didn't want anything more from Chad. He was just Chad Dylan Cooper who was usually a jerk face, and occasionally really sweet. It's not like he meant anything to me, and he never would.

**The next day… **

I looked in the mirror staring at myself. I was practicing facial expressions for the next sketch and so far my "infatuated" look looked really cheesy. I had only dated one boy before and it was very short lived. It was sixth grade, it lasted for a month, and the farthest we got was hugging. Not exactly a situation where you could find love.

I heard a knock at the door, and before I had a chance to even say "come in," Chad walked in.

My breath caught when I saw him. From leftover anger maybe? Definitely not love.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked before making himself right at home and sitting on Tawni and I's couch.

"Nothing, just practicing for a sketch. Nothing you'd be interested in," I said, sliding out of my seat by my mirror.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but let's give it a shot anyway," Chad said smiling.

A weird feeling passed through me. I had the urge to hit him upside the head and kiss him at the same time. Whoa… I needed to get a grip on myself.

I made a face at him. "I'm really not practicing for one particular sketch; I'm just practicing facial expressions. Why are you here anyway?" I asked a little rudely.

If I hurt his feelings, he didn't show it. "Just dropping in to see when you wanted to hang out," he said as casually as if we were discussing the weather.

"You were serious about that?" I heard myself say.

Chad nodded slowly. "Yeah. So when's good for you? I'm free Friday and Saturday, but Sunday won't work. How about you?"

He was serious. He actually did want to hang out with me.

"Uh, anytime's good I guess. But what exactly did you have in mind? You know… for 'hanging out?'" I asked nonchalantly even though I was dying to know.

"Oh I don't know. We could go out for lunch if you want to." He shrugged his shoulders slightly to show that he could really care less.

For some reason, hearing the words "we could go out" in the same sentence made my hands turn clammy and my breathing get more uneven. I looked into his bright blue eyes, and even from five feet away I still managed to drown in his gorgeous eyes. Don't ask me why, but the first thing I've always noticed about boys is their eyes, and boy did he have some amazing eyes.

No, what was I thinking? I didn't need to be obsessing over Chad Dylan Cooper. We were just going to be friends having a casual lunch together. Nothing more.

Chad cleared his throat and smirked at me. I realized I'd been staring at him for a lot longer than a normal person would look at their friend.

Another thing about me is that I blush easily because of my pale complexion. This left me defenseless as color flooded my cheeks.

I cleared my throat and looked at the carpet. "Uh, yeah, lunch, sounds good. See you Friday."

He flashed me a toothy smile. "I'll pick you up here at eleven," he said on his way out. Right before he turned the corner he winked at me and closed the door.

Oh… my… _gosh_! Chad Dylan Cooper was taking me out for lunch! And he winked at me. And I was… happy. Ecstatic even…

But why? He was my enemy. I couldn't even count how many times he'd tricked me or been outright rude to me, so why was I so happy that he was taking me out to lunch?

I remembered the way his staring blue eyes had made me feel and how I'd spent who knew how long staring into them. The way his perfectly styled blond hair had looked with a little sunlight shining on it when we were building the dog houses. How upset I'd been when I'd realized that all the attention he had been giving me was just a publicity stunt. Oh no.

I looked instinctively to the digital clock that hung on the wall next to my vanity and mirror. 11:00 in the morning.

I let out a deep slow breath and sank back into my chair, feeling a little lightheaded. Mark the time and day, because I, Sonny Munroe, had officially fallen in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. I didn't know how or why it happened, I just knew it had.

I thought about the way he had smiled at me when he left and felt a bunch of butterflies taking up residence in my stomach. I smiled softly and turned slowly back to the mirror.

I studied my frozen smile for a second before making yet another realization that day. I no longer needed to work on my facial expressions.

Well what do you know? Chad had actually helped me out that day. Thanks to him, I could cross "work on infatuated expression" off for good. As long as he was around, I had a feeling that that expression would be coming effortlessly from then on.

**Well, what'd you think? I love getting feedback as much as I love getting presents, so please tell me what you honestly thought. Thanks for reading, and keep reading the rest of my work. And if I hit another stroke of genius, this might not be my last one-shot. Fingers crossed. And I know I said this was a one-shot, but I can't help myself. If you guys really liked it _and _you tell me so, I can see what I can do about turning it into a chapter story. And no, of course it wouldn't conflict with my other story, _It's Not You, It's My Family. _Let me know. Okay, bye!**


End file.
